Second Battle of Azura
The Second Battle of Azura was the final battle between the remnants of the COG and Gorasni against the Locust in Azura and the Lambent where the Locust Queen made her last stand against Delta in an attempt to solve the Lambent threat. Order of Battle Prelude During the Attack on the Sovereign, Chairman Richard Prescott returned and gave Marcus Fenix a message from his father Adam Fenix revealing he was still alive on the island of Azura and had a weapon that could destroy the Lambent and the Locust. The Locust were aware of this as well and during the First Battle of Azura captured the island and Adam and slaughtered everyone else to force Adam to refine his weapon so it wouldn't effect them. Learning of Azura from the message, Prescott and A2897, Marcus led a mission to Azura to save Adam and use the weapon, getting fuel from Char while sending Damon Baird and Augustus Cole to gather reinforcements for the battle. Passage to Azura After getting a submarine, Delta Squad and Dizzy Wallin traveled underwater to Azura, the only way to reach the island due to its Maelstrom barrier. On the way, they came under attack by Manglers and a Leviathan as well as passing through mines. After losing the Manglers in the current caused by the Maelstrom, and the Leviathan getting crushed by falling debris, they took out torpedoes and their turrets, allowing the sub to arrive at the island safley and dock in an underground cave. Upon arrival, Delta had Dizzy take the sub to a safe distance as they knew it might be their only way off the island. Attack on the Maelstrom Facility After fighting their way out of the caves, Delta headed for the Maelstrom Facility to shut down the Maelstrom and allow Cole and Baird's reinforcements to come to the island. With the help of Adam Fenix guiding them from where he was locked in his lab, the group reached the facility fighting off a determined Locust attack all the way. Traveling to the basement, Delta shut down three generators powering the Maelstrom, but discovered that the Locust had apparently set up another power source they didn't have time to find. Following Adam's advice, they shut off five coolant valves to the device, which were protected by Armored Kantus and caused the facility to explode. Delta gets out in time and the Maelstrom is shut down, allowing Cole and Baird to arrive with Gorasni reinforcements led by Commander Miran Trescu. Rescue of Adam Fenix With reinforcements having arrived, Marcus, Cole, Baird and Anya Stroud headed off to rescue Adam Fenix as Samantha Byrne and Jace Stratton headed off to help the Gorasni. As they fought through increasing Locust forces, on the way to Azura's Pinnacle Tower, the Locust shot down a Gorasni King Raven so Delta took out several Siegebeasts and Gas Barges to protect their reinforcements. Eventually the group reached Pinnacle Tower where the Lambent joined the fight, sending up a bunch of Lambent Stalks outside the tower. JACK manages to open the door, and Marcus tells Delta Squad to barricade the doors to prevent the Stalks from coming in. Fighting past groups of Locust guarding the elevator, the elevators are unfortunately at the top and come down slow. The barricade is destroyed, sending out 3 Lambent Stalks to stop Delta Squad. Eventually the Lambent are defeated and the group makes it into two elevators, but a Locust attack causes one elevator carrying Marcus and Anya to collapse and forcing them to climb on top of the other elevator. Delta is attacked by Queen Myrrah atop her Tempest and apparently kill both by dropping a giant metal emblem of the COG on top of her. Eventually the group reaches Adam Fenix's office and defeats a Locust force outside, but have to go into two nearby rooms and cut power to an energy grid over the door. Delta hooks up with Adam who explains about the Imulsion being alive and his having been aware of the Locust for at least five years before Emergence Day, having worked on a solution to the Lambent for twenty years. After Adam gives Baird a disk explaining everything, the group heads for the roof where the weapon is. Battle on top of Pinnacle Tower and War's End On the roof, Delta and Adam are forced to repel a Lambent attack before they can access the weapon. As Adam activates the weapon, Myrrah and her Tempest attack and Delta fights them. Clayton Carmine arrives on a Gorasni King Raven and attempts to shoot down Tempest, but fails and is shot down himself. After they force the Tempest to the rooftop, Adam raises two collumns containing the Hammer of Dawn, the only weapon capable of killing the Tempest. Marcus uses the Hammer on the Tempest, injuring it and causing it to retreat before it begins climbing up the side of the tower. Delta fires at its exposed back until it gets shocked by the weapon and is forced to let go. Eventually, through a process of forcing the Tempest to the rooftop and frying it with the Hammer of Dawn, Delta kills the Tempest and defeats Myrrah. As the weapon powers up, many Lambent Stalks pop up and unleash a wave of many Drudge, but the powering weapon unleashes an energy wave that kills them. Adam explains that he tested the weapon by infecting himself with Imulsion and due to its prevalence inside his body, Adam is killed by the weapon and disintergrates. As Delta grieves, Myrrah emerges from the Tempest's remains, alive but slightly injured and mocks Adam's death and his tendency to build weapons that kill many. Marcus orders Delta not to fire and she mocks his refusal to harm her, but he instead gets in close and stabs Myrrah in the heart with Dominic Santiago's commando knife, killing her. Aftermath The weapon activates and spreads all across Sera, killing all of the Locust and Lambent and destroying all imulsion, ending the Locust War and Lambent Invasion. Carmine survives the Raven crash and he helps his wounded pilot aboard the King Raven that lands on the beach next to them. Peace finally settles on Sera as the survivors of the war celebrate victory at last. Reference Category:Battles Category:COG military victories Category:Events